Anxious Fog
by ErynBear
Summary: Hi I'm TheErren of youtube. Here is fanfic of my life. We had to do it for writing class so I'm not just vain. I just though it turned out well. Enjoy.


Eryn Murray

Period 5

Anxious Fog

By Eryn Murray

I have a friend. To this day she still makes me smile. I sitting next to her in class now giggling and laughing at her words. Talking and telling stories. Gossiping every now and then. But one story she told, it made me think. Think deeply on the difference between right and wrong. Between what you want and what is good for you. Would you like to hear her story? Very well then.

Blinking, I stepped into the light. The house was dark except for the bathroom light that I had flipped on. The light pained me. With a sigh, and glazed over look, I pulled out a brush and ran it through my hair. I dressed warm for the day.

It was cool out. The snow fell softly from the sky. The white powder stacked high on top of each other. The little snow flakes were like frozen icicles, yet the snow was soft to the touch.

Opening my mouth out-side in the cold air. The foggy looking air seemed to escape my lips. The keys jingled. Opening the car and sliding in. Stuffing the car key into the ignition the car stuttered. Check engine. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. The stupid car was acting up. Again and again. Good. It started up.

The car rolled as I pressed the accelerator. My mind started up again. The though of everything that needed to be done. The stress and anxiety. So much to do. Breathing deeply turning the heat on. Turning up the scream music.

The foggy air trailing off my lips. The thought of taking it in. Inhaling. The thought had been at the back of my mind for quite some time now. Pressing my lips to the glass.

Breathing it in and blowing it out. Taking a puff. Shaking my head. The thought vanished as fast as the fog off my breath. I pulled up into the parking lot and got out walking into the store. Collecting my thoughts and the groceries.

Milk, bread, eggs, etc. The usual. Gathering the feed, I loaded up and retraced my path home. Setting things away I noticed something. I had forgotten the sugar. The God Damn SUGAR. Screaming at myself in the lone house throwing pillows. Yelling and growling.

"I forgot the ******* sugar! How could I be so stupid!" I screamed and crawled at my own hair.

The over reacting. The anger. And over the stupidest things. Normal. Everyday life.

"The mother freaking car and now the sugar!" I sat on a chair edge.

Fire must have been fuming out my nose. Looking like a dragon in my disposition I clenched my fist. Teeth gritted I relaxed after a while. Picking at my dinner that night I thought again about the white smoke that rolled off of her lips. Sitting at her house watching the smoke roll out as she pulled the glass away from her mouth.

"Here." She held the glass up to me.

"Huh?" I blinked looking at her.

"Want some eh?" She smiled.

"Oh um no thanks I don't... partake." I held up a hand wanting to join.

Too nervous. Scared to try something different. Going home later and debating with myself. Should I have tried? No. Yes. No. Yes. I shook my head. Talking to my mother.

"Your cousin uses it." She said brushing on her make up.

"Oh?" I tilted my head thinking of my classy cousin blowing smoke.

My lips curled at the though. Huh. Naming off other high class friends of hers she said that it was not just a 'white trash' thing. Spending the rest of my night mentally beating myself up it became exhausting.

The next morning opening my eyes I rolled over with self loathing. After stepping out of my bed into the cold air and dressing I walked out the door. Down to her house. Knocking on the door she answered smiling as always.

Past the many little dogs I made my way to her room. Hopping up on the high bed I snuggled in. The door inched open. Her sister leaned in the door way.

"Coming out with us?" She raised a brow.

"Yup. You wanna come?" She turned to look at me, sliding her hood on.

I nodded fallowing out behind her looking nervous.

"It's alright." she smiled as I trailed behind her looking down.

Her, her sister, and her sisters boyfriend trooped out. I followed skittishly. He pulled the glass out. She fished a lighter out. Everyone looked at me holding the stuff out.

"How do you use it?" I asked.

She proceeded to explain to me how to use the glass object.

"I meant the lighter." I squeaked.

After learning how to use the lighter I put my lips to it and took a breath. I let the smoke trail out not catching my lipstick. I coughed for a good deal of time, but soon I was back inside laying on the bed.

The tiger striped sheet under me lay calmly. For once. I was not stressed. No strain. I was free. My anxious thoughts faded.

Blinking I smile at her. Wondering how on earth something so simple could be so deep. She seemed happier now. I haven't known her for an overly long time but I can see the difference in her grin. The way the corners of her mouth curl up. The dimples that sink in when she laughs now. The brightness of her eyes. She seemed genuinely happy. When she smiles. So do I.


End file.
